From The Darkest Side
by Qhia503
Summary: A/N : Remake dari dari sebuah novel karya SANTHY AGATHA dengan judul yang sama/ Kibum tidak pernah membayngkan jika tindakannya ikut bersama sang umma menemui calon appa tirinya malah membawanya pada permasalahan yang rumit. Cinta dan obsesi dari dia dikegelapan/ Warning : Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres
1. Chapter 1

**_FROM THE DARKEST SIDE_**

Support By :

Qhia503

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Kangin (Kim Young Woon)

Lee Hyori

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper, dan saya adalah selirnya xD

**A/N : **Remake dari dari sebuah novel karya **SANTHY AGATHA **dengan judul yang sama

**Rated : **T (Saat ini XD)

**Genre :** Mistery, Drama and sedikit Thriler

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres

**Summary : **Kibum tidak pernah membayngkan jika tindakannya ikut bersama sang umma menemui calon appa tirinya malah membawanya pada permasalahan yang rumit. Cinta dan obsesi dari dia dikegelapan…

.

Karena saya masih new, jadi mohon bimbingannya^^#bow

.

.

Jja, happy reading^^

.

.

_Chapter 1 :_

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan perasaan Kibum sekarang selain rasa takut dan kegugupan yang menyesakkan dada.

Ketika mobil mereka memasuki pintu gerbang yang megah itu, rasa gugup dan takutnya kian memuncak.

Ummanya, yang menyetir disebelahnya tampak tenang dan bahagia, tentu saja, kemewahan ini akan menjadi kehidupan barunya, hal yang diimpi-impikannya sejak dulu.

Lagipunya ummanya tidak perlu mencemaskan penampilannya, ia selalu terlihat cantik, muda, dan wangi, tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang.

Sang umma melahirkan Kibum saat berusia 16 tahun, masih terlalu muda. Dan sekarang diusia Kibum yang sudah 20 tahun, selisih usia itu sama sekali tidak kelihatan, mereka terlihat seumuran.

Apalagi Kibum selalu mengenakan pakaian konservatif yang cenderung kusam tapi nyaman digunakan, sedangkan ummanya memilih berpakaian seksi dan penuh gaya.

Yah, penampilannya sekarang tidak bisa dibilang baik, Kibum menarik napas sambil mengamati dirinya sendiri.

Dia tadi berdiri lama didepan lemari pakaiannya mencoba menemukan pakaian terbaik, tapi nyatanya tak satupun yang sesuai.

Gajinya sebagai staff administrasi biasa disebuah biro wisata sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya membeli banyak pakaian.

Dan ummanya sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan. Lee Hyori, ummanya melahirkannya karena kesalahan remaja di masa lalu, jadi dia tidak punya appa yang mengakuinya.

Lee Hyori lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja, menitipkannya pada kedua orangtuanya, lalu pergi ke luar kota untuk melupakan masa lalu dan melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Sejak saat itu Kibum dan Lee Hyori hanya bertemu saat Hyori pulang ke rumah. Kibum tidak pernah menganggap Hyori sebagai ummanya.

Selain karena Hyori tidak mau dipanggil umma, bagi Kibum orangtua sejatinya adalah harabeoji dan halmeoninya yang mengasuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang sejak ia lahir sampai dewasa.

Lalu setelah dua tahun lalu, harabeojinya meninggal dunia, disusul halmeoninya setahun kemudian. Kibum tetap tidak menggantungkan diri pada ummanya, toh wanita itu juga tidak peduli.

Kibum menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan sama sekali tidak ingin terlibat dalam kehidupan ummanya yang saat itu sudah menjadi aktris ternama. Salah satu alasan kenapa Hyori mengganti marganya, dari Kim menjadi Lee.

Sampai suatu ketika Hyori menghubunginya, mengatakan bahwa dia akan menikah dengan salah satu konglomerat paling kaya dan paling ternama.

Seorang namja yang berusia 4 tahun lebih muda darinya, dan mengundang Kibum untuk turut serta dalam persiapan acara pernikahannya.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meski kau adalah sebuah kesalahan akibat kesalahanku dimasa lalu, kau adalah anakku" gumam Hyori dengan logat seksinya.

Yeoja itu bahkan masihg sempat mengoleskan lipstick pada bibirnya yang indah pada pertemuan makan siang mereka setelah dua tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

"Lagipula, aku terlanjur menceritakan tentangmu pada Siwon, tidak sengaja tentunya, tapi siapa yang bisa membohongi Siwon? Dia tahu segalanya…"

Hyori tersenyum menerawang seperti orang dimabuk kepayang.

"Dan Siwon ingin melihatmu"

Jadi karena calon suaminya yang kaya itu ingin melihatku? Bukan karena dia ingin bersamaku di saat-saat bahagianya? Kibum menyimpulkan dalam hati, seberkas rasa nyeri mengalir didadanya.

Memang dia sudah terlatih untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun Hyori, wanita itu terlalu egois untuk memikirkan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi kadangkala ada sedikit rasa dihatinya, yang ingin dicintai sebagai seorang anak.

Dan disinilah ia, datang dengan ummanya, yang begitu cantik dengan gaun keemasan seperti sampanye, rambut tatanan salon, kulit selembut satin dan aroma minyak wangi mahal.

Sedangkan Kibum hanya memakai kemeja putih, kacamata tebal serta celana jeans lusuh yang membuatnya seperti kutu buku yang tidak menarik, tapi ia nyaman dengan ini.

Calon suaminya pasti akan kecewa berat jika mengharapkan aku secantik Hyori. Kibum mendesah dalam hati.

Mungkin aku lebih mirip appa, batinnya menghibur diri, meski dia juga tidak tahu siapa ayahnya dan bagaimana wajahnya.

Hyori tetap menyimpan rahasia itu sampai sekarang seolah itu aib masa lalu yang tidak boleh dibuka. Harabeoji dan halmeoninya juga tidak pernah membicarakannya.

Lagipula, Kibum tidak berani bertanya lagi sejak insiden pada saat dia berumur 10 tahun dan mulai bertanya pada halmeoninya siapa appanya.

Waktu itu halmeoninya langsung masuk ke kamar dan menangis, sedang harabeojinya hanya mengelus kepalanya dengan wajah muram.

Kesedihan yang menggantung setelah insiden itu begitu menyesakkan dada sampai berhari-hari. Dan mulai saat itulah Kibum belajar untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi.

.

o0o_Qhia503_o0o

.

Ternyata calon suami ummanya ini sangat kaya, jarak pintu gerbang menuju rumah utama lumayan jauh dengan taman dan pepohonan yang indah dikiri dan kanan jalan.

Ketika mobil mereka akhirnya berhenti, Kibum sempat ternganga melihat rumah marmer putih bergaya ghotic dan renaissance yang megah didepannya.

Hyori rupanya sangat bersemangat karena ia segera melompat keluar begitu mobil berhenti. Dan mau tak mau Kibum segera mengikutinya.

Sepertinya mereka sudah ditunggu, atau ada kamera pengawas didepan pintu? Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya keatas dengan curiga.

Karena begitu mereka sampai, pintu itu langsung terbuka tanpa diketuk. Seorang pelayan setengah baya dengan penampilan rapi sudah berdiri disana.

"Hyori Aghassi?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi sedatar batu hingga Kibum bertanya-tanya apakah itu ekspresi asli atau hasil latihan bertahun-tahun.

Hyori mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Pelayan itu melihat ke belakang, kea rah Kibum dan mengangkat alisnya, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa.

Mungkin dia mengira aku maid Hyori, desah Kibum dalam hati.

"Saya Kangin, kepala pelayan disini. Tuan Siwon sudah menunggu di ruang utama, mari saya antar" ucap pelayan itu sopan sambil membalikkan tubuh membiarkan Hyori dan Kibum mengikutinya.

Disepanjang lorong itu Kibum terlalu sibuk terkagum-kagum dengan kemewahan interior dan perabot rumah mewah ini.

Ya, Hyori pasti akan sangat bahagia disini, dia selalu ingin menjadi nyonya rumah yang kaya raya, impiannya sebentar lagi terwujud.

Dan sudah pasti Kibum tidak masuk kedalam daftar impiannya itu. Kibum tahu dia hanya dibutuhkan karena calon suami Hyori yang kaya raya itu ingin mengenalnya.

Setelah itu Kibum akan kembali kekehidupan lamanya, dilupakan oleh ummnya.

Toh dia memang tidak ingin terlibat.

Kenapa? Karena meskipun mewah dan mengagumkan, rumah ini terasa dingin dan kaku, begitu menekan jiwa.

Berbeda dengan rumah halmeoni yang diwariskan padanya, rumah itu kecil tapi hangat dan penuh ketentraman seberat apapun pekerjaannya.

Kibum selalu merasa segala kelelahannya hilang ketika pulang ke rumah itu. Karena itulah meskipun kagum, Kibum sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk tinggal di rumah seperti ini.

.

o0o_Qhia503_o0o

.

Kangin membuka sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Hyori langsung melangkah dengan semangat.

"Chagiya" serunya mesra lalu menghambur kepelukan namja berstelan resmi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Namja itu membalas pelukan Hyori, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke arah Kibum.

Dan Kibum ternganga melihat sosok calon suami Hyori untuk pertama kalinya, semula dia pikir namja itu adalah pria botak berjenggot yang gendut, tidak tampan tapi sangat kaya.

Tetapi namja yang berdiri didepannya ini sama sekali tidak gendut, dia tinggi atletis bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lemak berlebih di tubuhnya, dan jas yang pastinya dijahit khusus menempel indah ditubuhnya yang berotot tetapi ramping itu.

Hey… Lagipula dia mengharapkan apa? Namja ini baru 32 tahun!

Matanya coklat gelap, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan, Kibum yakin namja ini punya lesung pipi. Akan tampak sangat tampan bila ia tersenyum.

Dari literatur bisnis yang memuat tentang jajaran pengusaha-pengusaha sukses, Choi Siwon selalu dibahas. Pengusaha berusia 32 tahun, pria asia yang sangat menarik.

Tapi mereka tidak memasang fotonya di literatur itu, jadi Kibum tidak pernah bisa membayangkannya.

Namja ini luar biasa tampan, ia memiliki kharisma tersendiri yang membuat semua orang pasti akan menoleh dua kali ketika berpapasan dengannya.

Namja itu melepaskan Hyori yang menggelayut dengan mesra dipelukannya, lalu melangkah mendekati Kibum.

"Dan ini pasti Kibum"

Astaga! Bahkan suaranya begitu mempesona.

Kibum menyadari dia ternganga ketika Siwon mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman,dengan gugup ia menyambutnya. Tangan namja ini terasa sangat kuat namun lembut saat menggenggam tangannya.

"Iya, ini Kibum, putra kecilku"

Hyori berkata seolah-olah mereka umma dan aegya yang sangat akrab.

"Dan Kibum, perkenalkan ini calon appa tirimu"

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit gugup ketika menyadari Siwon menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, sangat meneliti, sampai ia salah tingkah.

Apakah ada yang salah dengan rambutnya? Bajunya? Atau Siwon sedang mencari kemiripannya dengan sang umma dan tak berhasil menemukannya?

"Hmmm karena umurku hamper 32 tahun, kurasa aku pantas-pantas saja punya putra seumuranmu, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Siwon hyung saja"

Tentu saja, namja dengan vitalitas semacam ini pasti malu dipanggil 'appa' oleh namja berusia 20 tahun sepertinya.

"Nah karena sudah berkenalan bolehkah aku memintamu menemaniku berkeliling? Kita akan tinggal disini setelah menikah bukan? Astaga Siwon, rumah ini sangat indah"

Namja itu menatap Hyori tanpa ekspresi.

"Tentu saja chagi" jawabnya lalu menggamit lengan Hyori. Siwon memang mengatakan 'chagi', tapi ekspresinya begitu dingin.

Tiba-tiba Kibum terkesiap, Siwon terlalu dingin dan tampak tak berperasaan persis suasana rumah megah ini.

Hyori menoleh pada Kibum.

"Kau ingin ikut Kibum-ah?"

Suaranya begitu halus tapi tatapannya penuh ancaman, dan Kibum mengerti isyarat itu. Ummanya ingin berduaan dengan namjachingunya tanpa gangguan Kibum. Lagipula ia juga tidak tertarik melihat-lihat isi rumah ini.

"Tidak terima kasih, kalau boleh aku disini saja menunggu"

Tadi Kibum sempat mengamati ruangan ini dan menemukan rak buku yang penuh didinding. Sepertinya koleksi buku di rak itu sangat menarik, kalau ia diijinkan, Kibum ingin membacanya.

"Tapi kau juga akan tinggal disini Kibum, jadi sebaiknya kau ikut agar lebih mengenal rumah ini" sahut Siwon tajam.

Hyori dan Kibum sama-sama terkejut. Ternyata Siwon menarik kesimpulan yang salah selama ini tentang hubungan Kibum dan Hyori.

Hyori langsung pucat pasi, ia menatap Siwon mencoba bicara walau suaranya sedikit melengking karena gugup.

"Chagiya, kau salah, Kibum tidak akan tinggal dengan kita nanti"

"Kenapa tidak?" Siwon mengeryit tampak tidak senang "Dia putramu bukan?"

"Iya, ta-tapi…" suaranya hilang karena kebingungan.

"Tapi Kibum lebih suka hidup mandiri, dia sudah punya pekerjaan tetap kau tahu. Dan ia lebih merasa nyaman tinggal di rumah warisan halmeoninya, bukan begitu Kibum-ah?"

Sekali lagi Hyori menatapnya penuh ancaman.

"Tentu saja" jawab Kibum cepat.

Selain tidak mau tinggal di rumah ini, dia tidak mau Hyori nanti marah padanya karena sudah mengacaukan rencana hidupnya.

Siwon menatap Hyori dan Kibum bergantian dengan tajam penuh pertimbangan.

"Kita bisa membahasnya nanti"

Kata-katanya seolah mengatakan masalah itu belum selesai. Ternyata selain dingin dan kaku, namja ini juga arogan dan seenaknya.

"Baiklah Kibum, kalau ingin tetap disini, aku akan meminta pelayan membawakanmu coklat panas dan kue. Kau boleh membaca atau menonton televise untuk mengisi waktu"

Siwon menatap kearah tv plasma yang menempel didinding yang tadi tadi tidak diperhatikan Kibum karena perhatiannya terpusat pada rak-rak buku itu.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan gugup

"Kalau boleh… Aku ingin membaca buku-buku di rak itu" pintanya pelan.

Hyori terkikik seperti anak kecil.

"Membaca? Begitu banyak hiburan di rumah ini dan kau memilih membaca?"

Nada mencemooh terdengar jelas hingga muka Kibum memerah karena malu.

Siwon hanya berdiri dan menatapnya datar.

"Setidaknya putramu memilih hiburan yang paling bermutu diantara semuanya"

Kata-katanya memang diucapkan dengan nada biasa, tetapi arti yang tersirat didalamnya membuat tawa Hyori terhenti dan wajahnya memerah malu. Dalam rasa malunya itu Hyori melirik Kibum jengkel.

"Silahkan baca semua buku yang kau inginkan" Siwon tersenyum tipis lalu menggandeng Hyori keluar ruangan.

Kibum bernapas lega ketika ditinggal sendirian, dengan penuh antusias ia menelusuri buku-buku itu. Kebanyakan berbahasa asing dan merupakan versi asli.

Setelah melewati buku-buku bisnis, Kibum tertarik ke bagian buku sastra lama. Ditariknya salah satu buku dan tersenyum.

Well, kapan lagi dia bisa membaca buku-buku versi asli ini secara gratis? Karena sudah pasti ia tidak mampu membelinya…

.

o0o_Qhia503_o0o

.

Ketika dia masuk, pemandangan indah terpampang jelas didepannya.

Kibum, namja manis itu tertidur dikursi dengan sebuah buku yang terbuka dipangkuannya. Sebelah lengannya lunglai di sandaran kursi dan kepalanya miring setengah tertunduk.

Dia tak dapat menahan keinginan untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Dengan langkah tanpa suara ia mendekati Kibum.

Ah, betapa cantiknya. Wajahnya polos tanpa polesan apapun, tapi kulitnya begitu lembut seperti bayi, rona merah menghiasi wajah namja manis itu membuatnya tergoda untuk menyusurkan jemarinya di kulit yang bersemu itu.

Dan bibirnya, astaga bibir itu begitu ranum, basah bagai kelopak mawar yang baru mekar. Tanpa lipstick sedikitpun namun begitu indah.

Matanya menyusuri Kibum. Sudah berapa lama dia menunggu saat –saat ini? Barada begitu dekat dengan sosok yang diinginkannya?

Ya, namja bak snow white ini membuatnya terbangun setelah sekian lama tertidur.

Tak dapat menahan godaan, dibungkukkan tubuhnya melingkupi namja itu, kemudian bibirnya memagut bibir lembut Kibum dengan halus tapi penuh hasrat.

"Kau milikku Kibummie, ingat itu"

.

o0o_Qhia503_o0o

.

"Kau milikku Kibummie, ingat itu"

Bisikan itu begitu lembut dan tegas, seperti dibawa oleh tiupan angin ketelinganya.

Kibum terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung duduk tegak. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan bingung.

Dia masih sendirian disini, tadi jelas-jelas ada yang berbisik ditelinganya, dan kata-kata itu masih terngiang jelas.

Apakah ia bermimpi?

Kibum mengeryit lalu menyentuh bibirnya. Terasa hangat seperti ada yang menciumnya barusan. Jantungya berdetak cepat, apa mimpi bisa senyata itu?

Suara tadi begitu nyata, sentuhan dibibirnyapun masih terasa hangat.

Tapi tidak mungkin ka nada orang yang masuk dan menciumnya begitu saja? Kibum putus asa menatap buku dipangkuannya.

Sebuah novel satra romantic karya pengarang Rusia. Ah, mungkin ia hanya terbawa alur novel ini. Kibum bernapas lega.

Sekali lagi ia memandang sekeliling dan masih sepi. Mungkin ia tertidur cukup lama. Tapi Siwon dan ummanya belum kembali.

Kibum mengngkat bahunya. Well, mereka kan pasangan yang akan menikah, pasti akan lupa waktu jika berdua. Kibum berdiri sambil melemaskan tangan dan kakinya kemudian berjalan mengitari ruangan itu.

Ruangan ini didesain untuk bersantai. Meskipun disudut sana terdapat meja kerja yang sangat besar, tapi disisi lain benar-benar penuh dengan perabotan dan fasilitas yang menunjang kenyamanan.

Dengan tertarik, Kibum mendekat kea rah meja kerja Siwon. Ada sebuah bingkai foto yang diletakkan terbalik begitu saja. Senagaja? Atau memang terjatuh?

Kibum mengambil bingkai foto itu dan menegakkannya lagi. Matanya mengamati bingkai foto didalam sana, foto keluarga.

Sepertinya itu gambar kedua orang tua Siwon dan dua orang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahunan, yang berambut hitam itu pasti Siwon dan… Hyungnya?

Kibum mengeryit. Tapi kenapa kedua orang tua dan hyungnya Siwon terlihat tidak seperti orang Korea?

"Itu orang tua angkatku, mereka yang mengasuhku ketika kedua orang tuaku tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat"

Suara yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Kibum berbalik dan langsung menabrak tubuh kokoh yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Siwon langsung memegang kedua pundak Kibum. Menjaganya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Maaf aku mengejutkanmu" ucapnya datar.

Kibum mengangguk, mundur menjauh melepaskan diri dari pegangan Siwon.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku melihat foto ini dan tertarik"

Siwon mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak apa, mereka adalah orangtua dan saudara yang kusayangi. Meski aku tetap menggunakan marga asliku, mereka sudah seperti orangtua kandung bagiku"

Kibum tersenyum getir, setidaknya namja ini lebih bahagia darinya. Dia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya, tapi tetap merasakan kasih sayang dari orang lain.

Sedangkan dia? Ummanya masih hidup,tapi sama sekali mau repot-repot mengurusi putranya.

Omong-omong tentang ummanya, dimana Hyori? Kibum mengedarkan pandangan kebalik tubuh Siwon, tapi dia memang datang sendiri.

"Hyori menunggu di ruang makan, aku memanggilmu untuk makan siang bersama" ucap Siwon sembari berbalik.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan"

Mau tak mau Kibum melangkah mengikuti Siwon, namja berdimple itu melambatkan langkahnya sehingga bisa beriringan dengan Kibum.

"Kau senang?"

"Apa?"

Kibum terlalu kaget hingga tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum tipis.

"Buku-buku tadi-"

"Oh iya" jawsab Kibum terburu-buru " Aku menemukan banyak buku edisi asli yang sekarang sudah sangat sulit ditemukan. Tadi aku terlalu asyik membaca hingga tertidur…" Kibum merona malu.

Siwon menoleh menatap Kibum " Tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi padamu kan?"

Kibum termangu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yang aneh justru pertanyaannya itu.

"Aneh?" Kibum mengulang bingung.

Siwon kembali melihat ke depan "Sudahlah lupakan"

Namja itu melangkah mendahului Kibum. Meninggalkan Kibum yang terdiam kebingungan.

Aneh? Apa maksud Siwon hyung?"

.

o0o_Qhia503_o0o

.

Tengah malam dan ruangan itu gelap gulita. Siwon memasuki ruang kerjanya. Menghempaskan jasnya dengan jengkel ke sofa.

Rencananya berhasil tentu saja. Dia sudah berhasil membujuk Hyori dan Kibum menginap di rumahnya selama akhir pekan ini.

Yang tidak diduganya adalah, sikap pantang menyerah Hyori. Begitu Kibum berpamitan untuk tidur di kamarnya, Hyori langsung berusaha mati-matian untuk merayunya.

Yeoja itu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau dia tidak keberatan tidur bersama Siwon sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Tentu saja rayuannya tidak berhasil. Siwon menggunakan alasan kelelahan untuk mengusir Hyori kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Dia memang lelah, tapi seandainya ia tidak lelah pun, ia tidak berminat tidur dengan Hyori.

Bukan Hyori yang diinginkannya…

"Sampai kapan kau akan tahan dengan yeoja murahan itu?" suara itu terdengar begitu sinis penuh ejekan.

Dan Siwon langsung berhadapan dengan sosok di kegelapan yang menatapnya.

"Bukan urusanmu" balas Siwon dingin.

"Lagipula bukan saatnya membahas Hyori, aku meminta penjelasanmu tentang apa yang kau lakukan pada Kibum tadi siang"

Sosok di kegelapan itu tertawa mengejek, sengaja membuat Siwon marah.

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku, aku sudah menanti begitu lama untuk melihatnya" sanggahnya tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak cuma melihatnya, kau menciumnya! Kau benar-benar tidak punya otak ya?" geram Siwon marah.

"Aku memang tidak punya otak, kau selalu bilang aku lebih mirip binatang"

Sosok di kegelapan itu mengacuhkan kemarahan Siwon.

"Aku menginginkan Kibum, jadi aku akan memilikinya, sesederhana itu"

"Kau harus menunggu sampai rencanaku membuahkan hasil!" sela Siwon tak sabar.

Lagi, suara tawa mengejek menggema di ruangan yang gelap pekat itu.

"Kau bilang itu rencana? Merayu umma Kibum untuk kau nikahi? Kau bilang itu rencana? Asal kau tahu, aku harus menahan jijik ketika kau harus mencium yeoja murahan itu berpura-pura menikmati cumbuannya"

Sosok di kegelapan itu menyeringai marah.

"Hyori adalah yeoja murahan yang menjijikkan, membayangkan dia ada di rumah ini membuatku muak"

"Kau harus tahan, rencanaku ini sudah berhasil menggiring Kibum masuk ke rumah ini"

"Lalu bagaimana kau akan menyingkirkan Hyori? Kau harus segera melakukan sesuatu Siwon sebelum aku mulai kehilangan kesabaran, cara Hyori meremehkan dan menghina Kibum secara tersirat seharian tadi benar-benar mengusik kemarahanku, dan kau tahu bagaimana kan kalau aku marah?"

Sosok di kegelapan itu mulai terlihat mengancam. Siwon mengeryit.

"Tak akan kuizinkan kau bertindak semaunya"

"Kalu begitu sebaiknya rencanamu segera membuahkan hasil! Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sampai turun tangan? Aku tidak suka ada yang menyakiti milikku, akan kulakukan apapun untuk membalaskannya"

"Kibum bukan milikmu"

"Dia akan menjadi milikku, punyaku. Aku sudah megatakan janji itu. Kibum adalah milikku"

Sosok di kegelapan itu berucap penuh keyakinan. Siwon menggeram marah.

"Kau harus menunggu. Aku tidak mau kau berbuat seperti siang tadi, mendatangi Kibum dan menciumnya! MENCIUMNYA! Apa kau sadar semuanya akan berantakan saat Kibum terbangun?"

Sosok dikegelapan itu terkekeh.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan selamat datang"

"Kalu begitu jangan sampai kau ulangi lagi. Biarkan aku menangani semuanya dulu. Setiap kau ikut campur hasilnya malah berantakan karena kau makhluk kejam yang tak pernah memakai perasaan. Aku tidak mau terpaksa menyembunyikan kejahatanmu lagi, mengerti? Jadi tahan dirimu" Siwon mengancam.

Sosok dikegelapan itu mengangkat bahu.

"Baik aku akan kembali ke tempatku, duduk di kegelapan dan mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Tapi kesabaranku ada batasnya Siwon, kau tahu itu kan? Kau tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku marah besar"

Siwon megeryit mendengar kekejaman yang tidak disenbunyikan itu. Ia memegang pangkal hidungnya yang terasa nyeri.

Ini harus diselesaikan segera! Sebelum dia, makhluk kejam itu turun tangan sdan menagaukan semuanya.

.

.

.

From the Darkest Side

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Sekali lagi, ff ini remake dari karya **SANTHY AGATHA **dengan judul yang sama.

Saya hanya mengedit bagian-bagian yang penting agar sesuai dengan pairnya, HOHOHO

Kripik dan Sarungnya sangat dibutuhkan^^

Maksudnya kritik dan saran^^

Flame juga boleh buat nambahin XD

OKAY! Sampai jumpa chap depan~~

\(^0^)


	2. Chapter 2

**_FROM THE DARKEST SIDE_**

Support By :

Qhia503

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Kangin (Kim Young Woon)

Lee Hyori

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper, dan saya adalah selirnya xD

**A/N : **Remake dari dari sebuah novel karya **SANTHY AGATHA **dengan judul yang sama

**Rated : **T (Saat ini XD)

**Genre :** Mistery, Drama and sedikit Thriler

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres

**Summary : **Kibum tidak pernah jika tindakannya ikut bersama sang umma menemui calon appa tirinya malah membawanya pada permasalahan yang rumit. Cinta dan obsesi dari dia dikegelapan…

.

Karena saya masih new, jadi mohon bimbingannya^^#bow

.

.

Jja, happy reading^^

.

.

_Chapter 2 :_

Meskipun sudah berjanji pada Siwon untuk menahan diri, dia tetap saja mendatangi Kibum di kamarnya.

Siwon bisa marah nanti. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menahan diri saat namja yang selama ini ditunggu-tunggunya ada dirumah yang sama dengannya?

Dia berdiri disudut ranjang, mengamati Kibum yang tertidur pulas seperti bayi.

Sejenak kemarahan menyelimuti hatinya.

Sampai kapan dia harus seperti ini? Bisa melihat Kibum hanya pada saat namja manis itu sedang tertidur?

Siwon harus cepat. Mereka sudah sepakat tentang Kibum,padahal jarang sekali mereka berdua bisa sepakat mengingat dia dan Siwon bertolak-belakang dalam segala hal.

Siwon cenderung baik hati dan menggunakan cara-cara pintar untuk meraih tujuannya, sedangakan dia selalu menggunakan cara-cara licik (licik, bukan pintar) untuk mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan. Kejam memang, seperti kata Siwon tadi.

Tapi Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yang sudah menyentuh hatinya. Mungkin namja manis itu sudah lupa, bahkan mungkin Kibum tidak menyadarinya.

Kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu, pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kibum sekaligus hari dimana dia memutuskan akan memilikinya.

Siwon harus memaklumi ketidaksabarannya karena dia sudah menunggu selama itu. Menunggu dan menunggu sampai Kibum siap jadi miliknya. Dan sekarang namja itu ada didepan matanya.

Dia mendekat, tangannya menyentuh pipi Kibum dengan lembut. Kibum bergeming, masih pulas, tidak menyadari ada sosok lain yang mengamatinya dari pinggir ranjang.

"Kau millikku Kibum, jangan lupakan itu"

.

o0o _Qhia503_ o0o

.

Kibum bermimpi. Dia berada disebuah taman hiburan yang sangat ramai. Penuh dengan pedagang dan orang tua yang menggandeng anak-anak mereka.

Suara music dari berbagai stan permainan suara-suara manusia bercampur jadi satu, riuh rendah ditelinganya.

"Bummie-ah, jangan kesitu" suara sang halmeoni memperingatkan.

Kibum mengeryit, halmeoninya masih hidup? Dia menoleh dan mendapati sang halmeoni berdiri dibelakangnya. Halmeoninya benar-benar masih hidup. Tapi kenapa tampak lebih muda?

Dengan bingung Kibum mengamati sekelilingnya, dan ia tahu bukan dia yang dipanggil halmeoninya, melainkan seorang anak kecil di sana.

Kibum ingat itu dirinya. Anak kecil bertubuh kurus yang sedang berdiri agak canggung disana itu adalah dirinya saat berumur delapan tahun.

"Jangan main terlalu jauh Kibummie,meoni tidak ingin kau tersesat, disini sangat ramai"

Sang halmeoni menggandeng tangan Kibum kecil lalu membawanya ke sebuah kursi kosong yang terletak dipinggir taman.

"Duduk disini dulu, meoni akan membelikanmu es krim, arra?"

Halmeoninya menunjuk stan es krim dengan antrian panjang yang terletak seratus meter dari tempat mereka.

"Jangan kemana-mana dan jangan berbicara pada orang asing. Kalau ada apa-apa teriak saja, meoni pasti akan datang"

Kibum kecil mengangguk, tapi matanya menatap sekeliling dengan penuh semangat.

Kibum dewasa tetap mengamati dari kejauhan, kenangan ini masih terpatri samar-samar dibenaknya. Kenangan saat pertama kali dia diajak ke taman bermain.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kibum kecil turun dari kursi dan mulai berjalan menjauh membuat Kibum dewasa yang sejak tadi memperhatikan langsung panik.

Dengan gugup Kibum menoleh ke arah sang meoni yang tengah mengantri es krim. Dia ingin teriak tapi entah kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar. Setelah merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kibum kecil.

Kibum kecil terus berjalan sambil mengamati sekelilingnya dengan penuh rasa tertarik, tidak menyadari ia makin tersesat dikeramaian.

Dengan susah payah Kibum mengikuti sampai kemudian mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran sebuah taman yang berlokasi dibagian belakang stan yang sepi.

Kibum pucat pasi setelah menyadari apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Disana ada sosok tinggi yang berpakaian rapi, sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja berkelahi. Ada beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, dan namja disana itu terluka dibahu, darahnya merembes keluar menembus kemeja putihnya.

Tangannya memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah, dan didepannya… ada sosok namja lain yang bertubuh besar dan berpakain kusam, tergeletak dengan perut terluka parah oleh tusukan pisau. Sosok itu tak bergerak, mati.

Namja tampan itu menoleh dan melihat Kibum kecil sedang terpaku menatapnya. Seperti halmeoninya tadi, sosok tampan itu juga tak menyadari kehadiran Kibum dewasa.

Tapi entah mengapa Kibum hanya terpaku, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat sosok itu mendekati Kibum kecil.

"Well, halo anak kecil" sapanya sambil tersenyum mempesona "Apa kau tersesat?"

Tanpa pedulli namja itu melipat pisau penuh darah ditangannya dan memasukkannya kesaku. Kibum kecil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku bersama halmeoniku tadi. Apa kau membunuh ahjusshi itu?" tanyanya dengan suara khas anak-anak.

Namja itu melirik mayat dibelakangnya lalu mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Dia pantas mati, tadi dia berusaha merampokku dengan pisau ini, jadi aku membunuhnya dengan pisaunya sendiri. Manusia seperti itu tak pantas hidup"

Kibum kecil menatap sosok tinggi didepannya tanpa takut.

"Kau tidak lapor polisi?" tanyanya polos.

Namja itu langsung tertawa "Polisi? Apa yang bisa dilakukan polisi disini? Aku sudah beruntung tidak ada yang melihat kejadian ini, sampai kau datang" ekspresinya lalu berubah kejam.

Lari! Ayo lari!

Kibum berusaha berteriak memperingatkan Kibum kecil, tapi suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Kakinya seolah-olah terpaku. Namja itu kemudian berjongkok didepan Kibum kecil.

"Aku minta maaf kau berada ditempat yang salah nak, tapi sepertinya aku harus menyingkirkanmu juga"

Kibum kecil sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ucapan namja itu, tatapannya terarah pada darah di bahunya.

"Kau terluka" gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" namja itu mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik bahunya yang penuh darah "Oh… Ini hanya luka kecil, akan kututup dengan jaket" sambungnya sambil melirik jaketnya yang tergeletak di tanah.

Tanpa diduga Kibum mengeluarkan plester luka yang selalu dibawanya didalam saku.

"Bisa diobati dengan ini? Halmeoni selalu menutup lukaku yang berdarah dengan ini"

Namja itu tertegun lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja bisa, terima kasih" sambil tetap tersenyum dia mengambil plester luka itu dari tangan Kibum dan memasukkannya ke saku "Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Kibum" jawab Kibum kecil polos.

Dengan pelan namja itu berdiri, mengambil jaketnya di tanah lalu memakainya. Setelahnya ia mengulurkan tangan pada Kibum kecil.

" Kibummie, tadi kau bilang sedang bersama halmeonimu kan? Sungguh suatu kebetulan karena aku memang sedang mencarimu"

Namja itu mengamati Kibum dengan teliti, tampak puas dengan apa yang ditemukannya.

"Sepertinya kau tersesat. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke bagian informasi supaya halmeonimu bisa menemukanmu"

Kibum menarik napas lega karena namja itu sepertinya sudah mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyingkirkan Kibum kecil seperti yang dikatakannya tadi.

Tangan Kibum kecil menerima uluran tangan namja itu, dan mereka bergandengan menuju ke area yang lebih ramai. Buru-buru Kibum mengikuti mereka berdua.

Mereka sampai ke bagian informasi dan namja itu menyerahkan Kibum kecil ke petugas yang sedang berjaga. Sebelum pergi ia berjongkok lagi didepan Kibum kecil.

"Kau tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun yang kau lihat tadi kan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Kibum kecil menganggukkan kepalanya. Namja itu mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji?"

Kibum kecil tersenyum, senyum polos khas anak-anak dan menautkan kelingkingnya dijari namja itu.

"Janji"

Dengan senyumnya yang agak berbahaya dia berdiri, melambai pelan pada Kibum.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kibum. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau akan menjadi milikku jangan lupakan itu" ucapnya sembari melangkah menjauh.

Tiba-tiba namja itu berhenti lalu berbalik, berhadapan langsung dengan Kibum dewasa.

Kibum langsung pucat pasi, namja tampan itu menatap langsung ke arahnya! Apakah ia menyadari keberadaanku?

Tatapan Kibum menelusuri namja itu. Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar jelas. Dan sebuah kesadaran menyentaknya. Rambut hitam kecoklatan itu, mata obsidian itu, semuanya tanpak lebih muda tapi Kibum mengenalinya.

"Siwon hyung?" gumamnya ragu.

Namja itu tersenyum. Senyum puas yang sedikit keji. Senyum yang tidak mungkin ditampilkan seorang Choi Siwon yang begitu dingin.

"Bukan chagiya, panggil aku Andrew"

.

o0o _Qhia503_ o0o

.

Kibum tersentak dan membuka mata. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling. Sejenak ia terdiam karena tidak mengenali kamar ini.

Tapi ia langsung ingat, ini kamar tamu di rumah Choi Siwon. Calon appa tirinya.

Dengan gugup Kibum mengusap keringat didahinya. Mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata sekaligus aneh, tapi Kibum masih bingung apakah itu hanya mimpi atau kenangan masa kecilnya.

Kibum duduk ditepi ranjang lalu menuang air di teko ke dalam gelas di atas meja nakas. Meminum isinya seteguk untuk mengurangi kekagetannya.

Matanya terpejam, perasaannya tidak enak. Seperti ada yang terus menerus mengawasinya di kegelapan menunggu sesuatu terjadi, tapi sesuatu apa?

Kibum mengeryit putus asa mengingat mimpi anehnya. Sekali lagi pandangannya mengitari ruangan itu dan yakin bahwa ia benar-benar sendirian disana. Ia kembali berbaring dan coba memejamkan mata.

Itu cuma mimpi yang aneh karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur di kamar yang bukan kamarnya. Iya, itu cuma mimpi, cuma mimpi…

Tapi kata-kata itu tetap terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"Kau milikku Kibummie, jangan lupakan itu"

.

o0o _Qhia503

.

Kibum terbangun saat fajar, ketika sinar mentari sudah mulai menembus jendela-jendela yang ditutup oleh gorden putih yang indah.

Hey… Kamar ini indah sekali…

Kibum baru menyadarinya sekarang, kemarin ia terlalu lelah hingga tak sempat melihat kesekeliling.

Kamar ini bernuansa putih gading, semua ornamen dari karpet bulu yang tebal, gorden dan tempat tidur semuanya bernuansa dinding, kusen jendela serta atapnya juga putih.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengagetkannya.

"Masuk"

Kibum mengeryit , siapa kira-kira yang mengetuk pintu sepagi ini? Ternyata yang masuk adalah seorang maid, masih muda dan kelihatannya mereka seumur. Tapi kenapa ia kelihatan gugup?

"Kibum-sshi, saya diperintahkan untuk mematuhi dan melayani Anda"

Kibum mengeryit lagi, Melayani? Mematuhi? Seumur-umur dia tidak pernah dilayani oleh siapapun, apalagi oleh pelayan. Rasanya begitu aneh. Apalagi dia namja dan maid itu seorang yeoja.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri"

Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari tasnya. Untung saja ia membawa pakaian ganti, Hyori sudah mengingatkan ada kemungkinan mereka menginap disini.

Tapi tunggu, dimana tasnya?

Maid itu seakan tidak peduli dengan perkataan Kibum, dia melangkah menuju lemari pakaian berwarna putih dengan ukiran cantik.

"Saya akan menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi Anda, dan ini... Semua pakaian tuan sudah disiapkan disini" ucapnya sambil membuka lemari itu.

Kibum ternganga.

Didalam lemari itu terdapat banyak kemeja dan setelan resmi dengan berbagai gaya dan warna, mungkin ada puluhan dan semuanya digantung rapi masih berbungkuskan plastic, kelihatan masih baru. Tidak mungkin semua itu untuknya, maid ini pasti salah.

"A-Ano, T-Tidak mungkin pakaian-pakaian itu untukku. Kau pasti salah" Kibum berusaha mengatasi rasa gugupnya "Mungkin Siwon hyung salah meletakkannya disini?"

Maid itu menggeleng tegas.

"Saya mendapat instruksi langsung oleh kepala pelayan. Mari, saya akan menyiapkan air dan perlengkapan mandi Anda"

Kibum sebenarnya ingin membantah. Tidak mungkin kan Siwon hyung menyiapkan pakaian baru sebanyak ini untuknya? Dia hanya akan tinggal disini selama akhir pekan.

Apa Choi Siwon berpendapat Kibum akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah pernikahannya dengan Hyori? Tapi jika memang Siwon mengira seperti itu, tetap saja tidak perlu menyiapkan baju sebanyak ini.

Maid itu pasti salah, Kibum memutuskan semua baju itu mungkin milik ummanya, karena Kibum melihat ada beberapa blazer dan jas khusus wanita disana.

Kibum bergidik membayangkan kemaASDLrahan Hyori atas kesalahan ini. Ummanya itu sangat posesif dan egois. Dia pasti tidak akan suka jika Kibum menyentuh salah satu baju yang disiapkan untuknya.

"Aku ingin memakai bajuku sendiri, apa kau melihat tas coklat disekitar sini? Sepertinya kemarin aku meletakkannya di atas meja"

Maid itu menggeleng.

"Tidak ada tas disini" jawabnya datar lalu meninggalkan Kibum ke kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Kibum.

Kibum termangu, matanya masih mencari keberadaan tasnya, dia belum putus asa sampai maid itu muncul lagi dari kamar mandi.

"Mari tuan, airnya sudah siap. Saya akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan pakaian Anda"

Mau tak mau Kibum bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Dia tidak terbiasa dilayani, dan tidak suka dilayani. Seperti jaman feodal saja. Apalagi yang melayaninya seorang yeoja, namja macam apa aku ini?

Tapi segala kugundahan didalam hatinya langsung sirna melihat keindahan kamar mandi dihadapannya. Tempat itu dipenuhi kaca didinding dan diatap dengan bingkai-bingkai putih disekelilingnya.

Kacanya beruap karena air panas dari bathub yang penuh busa dan menguarkan aroma mawar dengan susu.

Tiba-tiba saja mandi terasa sangat menggoda bagi Kibum. Pelan-pelan ia mencelupkan tangannya ke air hangat dalam bathub itu, hangatnya pas.

Maid tadi benmar-benar mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Kibum lalu berendam sambil memejamkan matanya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, otot-ototnya serasa dipijat dengan pelan..

Rasanya sangat nyaman hingga Kibum hamper tertidur. Perasaannya damai hingga makin lama Kibum makin tenggelam ke dalam alam mimpi.

"Jangan tidur disini. Dari yang kudengar banyak orang yang mati tenggelam karena tertidur di bathub"

Kibum sontak tersentak bangun dari tidur ayamnya. Wajahnya merah padam begitu menyadari siapa yang bersandar santai di kusen pintu penghubung kamar mandi.

Secepat kilat Kibum menenggelamkan tubuhnya sampai ke leher, menyembunyikannya di balik busa.

Choi Siwon, yang bersandar di pintu tampak tidak terpengaruh dengan rasa malu Kibum. Namja itu malah menyeringai, seakan mengejek Kibum.

.

o0o _Qhia503_ o0o

.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau belum keluar juga untuk sarapan, maid itu bilang kau sedang berendam dan dia tidak berani mengganggumu"

Rona merah mulai menyebar di seluruh wajah Kibum. Astaga dia malu sekali! Tapi kenapa namja ini seakan-akan tidak peduli?

Tidak sopan bukan masuk ke kamar mandi yang sedang terpakai? Yah walau mereka sama-sama namja sih, tapi tetap saja tidak sopan!

Tapi sepertinya Siwon tidak peduli dengan etika itu. Iris obsidiannya sibuk menelusuri wajah dan leher Kibum yang merona. Ekspresinya berubah, sedikit liar dan menakutkan.

Ini bukan ekspresi yang akan muncul di wajah namja sedingin Siwon hyung, pikir Kibum tiba-tiba. Rasanya sangat aneh karena ketika ia menatap Siwon, ada nyala api yang agak menakutkan dalam mata coklatnya.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi, kalau tidak mungkin kau sudah mati karena tenggelam disana. Apa kau tidak ingin berterima kasih?"

Siwon mengucapkannya setengah berbisik dengan nada malas, membuat Kibum langsung merinding. Dia menatap Siwon, namja itu ternyata masih berdiri disana, menunggu.

"K-Kamshahamnida" ucapnya pelan sembari menunduk kecil.

Kibum tidak yakin kenapa ia harus berterimakasih, tapi ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk melakukannya.

Namja ini memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang begitu kuat. Dan sepertinya kalau keinginannya tidak terpenuhi dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Senyum yang perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah Siwon malah membuat Kibum sedikit gelisah dan takut.

Apakah orang ini adalah orang yang sama dengan calon appa tiri yang berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kenapa auranya begitu berbeda?

"Bagus" ucap Siwon pelan sambil melangkah mundur "Cepat selesaikan mandimu dan segeralah turun, akau akan menunggumu untuk sarapan"

Siwon melangkah pelan menjauhi kamar mand tapi kemudian berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh ke arah Kibum yang masih berendam.

"Oh iya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan di tempat tidur, aku memilihnya sendiri jadi kau harus memakainya"

Siwon menyiapkan bajunya? Jadi pakaian-pakaian itu memang untuknya? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula kenapa Siwon harus repot-repot menyiapkan bajunya?

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertanya, tapi sosok Siwon sudah lenyap. Dengan gugup Kibum segera membersihkan diri dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Maid itu ternyata masih ada dikamarnya, berdiri menyandar didinding tapi nampak lebih pucat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Maid itu mengangguk sedikit gemetar.

"Tuan Siwon memarahi saya karena teledor tidak memeriksa Anda di kamar mandi. Beliau sangat menakutkan ketika marah" suaranya berbisik ketakutan.

Kibum mengeryit. Menakutkan ketika marah? Dalam majalah-majalah itu yang Kibum tahu calon appa tirinya ini dikenal sangat pandai mengendalikan emosi, malah ada yang menyebutnya tidak punya emosi.

Apa selama ini Siwon menyembunyikan sifat aslinya?

"Baju Anda sudah siap Kibum-sshi"

Kibum terperangah saat menoleh ke tempat tidur tempat bajunya dihamparkan. Bagus sekali.

Disana, diatas tempat tidur telah tertata dengan rapi sebuah t-shirt blue dengan white cardigan dipadu dengan skinny jeans berwarna abu-abu.

Kelihatan santai, tapi tetap berkelas. Setidaknya itu yang ada dipikiran Kibum.

Kibum menyuruh maid itu untuk keluar sementara ia berganti baju. Sangat tidak lucu jika membiarkannya tetap didalam sini kan? Bagaimanapun juga Kibum namja normal. Iya untuk sekarang ini.

Setelah selesai ia duduk didepan meja rias, dan tak lama pintu kembali terbuka dan maid itu kembali masuk. Kibum mendesah pelan saat tiba-tiba rambutnya ditata olehnya yeoja itu.

Kibum menatap bayangan di cermin. Betapa beberapa helai baju bisa merubah penampilan seseorang. Yang ia lihat disana itu bukannlah Kibum yang terlihat seperti kutu buku.

Bayangan yang muncul dalam cermin didepannya itu adalah seorang namja manis berpenampilan modis, dengan pipi kemerahan dan rambut hitam berkilau.

"Rambut Anda sangat halus"

Kibum tersentak saat menyadari ia melamun sambil menatap bayangannya sendiri. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh, AH! Kacamatanya! Pantas saja penglihatan Kibum sedikit tak jelas dari tadi, ia melupakan kacamatanya.

Tapi ia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana. Benda itu hilang seperti tasnya tadi.

"Anda tidak boleh mengenakan kacamata itu lagi, begitu perintah Tuan Siwon kepada saya tadi. Sebagai gantinya beliau menyuruh Anda untuk memakai soft lens ini" pelayan itu membuka kotak kecil dihadapan Kibum.

"Hah?" Kali ini Kibum tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya.

Tapi maid itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, setelah membantu Kibum memasang soft lens itu dia berpamitan dan melangkah keluar dari kamar.

Kibum termenung sendirian didalam kamar, teringat pesan Siwon tadi. Ah iya sarapan, mungkin Siwon dan ummanya sudah menunggu disana.

Kibum segera beranjak menuju ruang makan.

.

.

.

From The Darkest Side

.  
.

.

TBC

.

.

.

YA ALLAH!

Perang batin bakal lanjutin ini FF apa enggak…

Tadinya pengen didelete aja karena katanya udah pernah ada yang publish dalam versi KyuMin, saya benar-benar hampir menyerah dan hapus FF ini. Ditambah lagi waktu itu kondisiku lagi drop banget karena sakit.

Saeng-ku aja nyaranin buat hapus aja untuk menghindari kontroversi, saya juga udah setuju, tapi kemudian ada review baru bertambah dan niat saya langsung berubah total!

Biarlah saya dihujat nantinya, tapi yang penting readerku tak ada yang kecewa... #hug atu-atu

Akhirnya setelah rapat panjang dengan nae dongsaeng hingga dia menyerah dan menyuruh saya untuk berbuat sesuka-ku, HAHAHAHAHA #dijitak

Tapi kemudian akhirnya saya putuskan untuk update, keras kepala memang, tapi biarlah. Jika nanti reviewnya semakin menurun tak menutup kemungkinan FF ini juga berhenti dijalan.

Maafkan saya karena terkesan egois T_T

#BOW

Baiklah, waktunya membalas review^^

**Snowysmiles** : Senang sekali salah satu author favoritku di FFn meriview, UWOOOOOOOOO~ (gak nyante). Saya juga suka karya-karya mba' Santhy, sebenarnya ada banyak novel-nya yang cocok di-FF-kan, tapi udah ada yang remake smua XD. Tapi aku beneran blum tahu ternyata novel ini pun udah pernah ada yang remake :'(. Karena saya gak nemu jejaknya. Benar banget, Andrew Choi, mudah banget yah ketebak? HAHAHAHA#plakk. Masalah typo memang kelemahanku -_- tolong maafkan. Thanks udah review^^. Review again please^_^

**Mrs. EvilGameGyu **: Saeng, aku lagi pegang kampak loh, mau? -_- Tapi thanks'lah udah mampir, review lagi ya pil? XD

**BryanTrevorKim **: Memang mba' Santhy itu penulis yang keren abis menurut saya^^. Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat . Tapi thanks udah review^^. Review lagi mau ya?

Seo Shin Young : Ntar deh, nanti bakal ketebak kok, ikutin aja XD#dorr. Iya saya juga sebel ama Hyori *misuh sendiri*, ntar Siwon yang ngurus Mbum, tenang aja… Huehehehehehe. Aduh typo lagi, makasih udah diingatkan^^. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Review lagi ya? HeHe

**100.001** : Hayo, siapa coba? Ini udah update, makasih udah mampir^^, review lagi ya?

**lacie-song **: Iya ini memang remake dari novel mba' Santhy, tapi saya bener-bener gak tahu udah pernah ada yang remake , seandainya saya tahu mungkin saya gak akan publish FF ini. Saran kamu udah aku pikir berhari-hari, ampe mesti rapat ama dongsaengku, dia juga nyaranin sama kaya kamu, hebat yah? HaHa#dilempar. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya sesuai isi novel, maaf ya? Tapi tenang aja aku gak nganggep ini flame kok^^. Malah saya senang dengan saran kamu. Makasih udah review, review lagi yah kalau berkenan, hehe.

**Another Girl in Another Place **: Nama kamu sesuatu banget, beneran! XD. Terima kasih atas partisipasi kamu^^, seneng banget. HOH? Kamu udah pernah baca novelnya? Berarti udah ketebak dong…. Thanks udah review dan semangatnya, review lagi ok?

jiajia : Mungkin kamu benar, karena katanya memang ada yang pernah remake novel ini tapi menyerah karena bash dan flame. Tapi saya belum pernah nemu FF-nya jadi gak tahu. Makasih udah datang^^ Berkenan review lagi?

cho ri rin : Gak papa kok^^, saya sih senang-senang aja. Review lagi mau ya?

**zheazz **: Eh? Unni? O_o, saya 94 loh, kamu kelahiran berapa emang saeng? Tapi gak papa kok, saya senang dipanggil gitu, panggil Siput unn juga boleh (ngelunjak)#dihajar. Mudah ketebak kok siapa yang jadi Lucas, yang pasti gak jauh-jauh dari Siwon XD#dihajarlagi. Oh, yang Dating With the Dark kan? Udah kok^^ Ceritanya keren banget, tapi aku kurang tertarik buat ngeremake-nya, rasanya kurang cocok aja. Mudah-mudahan ada orang lain yang bersedia, semoga… Thanks udah review ^0^, review lagi ya?

**hideyatsutinielf **: Sampai separah itu? Parah parah parah *ngikut*#diinjek, ini udah lanjut. Review lagi ya? ^_^

** 8687 **: Hubungan kasih tak sampai XDXDXD#kabur. Ini udah lanjut^^, review lagi ya?

bumranger89 : Boji~ *peyuk* Aku kira boji kurang minat ke rated M, jadi aku gak kasih tau ini ke boji XD *guling-guling* Aku takut ntar dimarahin Trias meoni :3. Boji tahu deh ntar siapa sosok itu, ikutin aja kalau mau XD. Review lagi boji ya? *puppy eyes*

**Elfsnow **: Review kamu sangat membangun buatku, makasih banget. Review kamu juga yang membuat saya langsung merubah tekat dan memutuskan untuk lanjut dulu. Insya allah saya akan kuat dengan semuanya^^ Sekali lagi makasih, review lagi ya?

**Rikanagisa **: Saya sangat terharu dengan review kamu, makasih T_T. Review kamu juga sangat membantu, hiks *hug*. Makasih udah mampir^^, review lagi ya?

Guest : Makasih^^ Review lagi ya?

wonkihaelove : Makasih^^, ini udah update. Review lagi ya?

**Kim Eun Seob **: Makasih, makasih… Tapi ini Cuma remake ._. Jadi pujian sesungguhnya adalah milik mba' Santhy… Review lagi ya?

**Choi Hye Won **: Gapapa, muncul tiap hari juga boleh… #EAAAAA #sandalmelayang . Wokeh ini udah lanjut, review lagi yak?

**Sellinandrew **: Makasih, tapi karena ini remake, jadi pujiannya buat mba' Santhy aja^^ Siapa ya? Kyu? #gakmungkin. Lanjut? Ini udah^^ Review lagi ya?

**Najika bunny **: Lipstick? Tapi aku gak nulis itu… Apa iya ya? Ah, sudahlah, makasih udah diingetin, hehe. Review lagi ya?

**CheftyClouds **: Wah, nebaknya ekstrim. Tapi baca aja dulu, ok? Review lagi ya?

Meskipun awalnya saya sempat menyerah, tapi saya memutuskan tetap maju dan bertahan. Mungkin nanti akan ada masalah, tapi saya akan coba menghadapinya… #tekadmembara

Thanks untuk semua support dan saran^^

Kalian adalah semangat Siput untuk meneruskan FF ini….

Follow PutPut_407 kalau berminat XD#dihajar

Baiklah! Sampai jumpa chap depan \(^0^)


	3. Chapter 3

**_FROM THE DARKEST SIDE_**

Support By :

Qhia503

**Cast :**

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Kim Kangin (Kim Young Woon)

Lee Hyori

And other cast

.

.

**Main Pair :** SiBum

**Disclaimer : **SiBum milik para shipper, dan saya adalah selirnya xD

**A/N : **Remake dari dari sebuah novel karya **SANTHY AGATHA **dengan judul yang sama

**Rated : **T (Saat ini XD)

**Genre :** Mistery, Drama and sedikit Thriler

**Warning : ** Boy x Boy / Boys Love / Shonen Ai / GaJe / Alur Gagal / Typo / Kehancuran Karya / Author Gak Beres

**Summary : **Kibum tidak pernah jika tindakannya ikut bersama sang umma menemui calon appa tirinya malah membawanya pada permasalahan yang rumit. Cinta dan obsesi dari dia dikegelapan…

.

Karena saya masih new, jadi mohon bimbingannya^^#bow

.

.

Jja, happy reading^^

.

.

_Chapter 3 :_

Namja itu menatap Kangin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke api yang menyala, membakar tumpukan dedaunan kering yang sudah dikumpulkan oleh tukang kebun.

Di balik tumpukandaun-daun itu, ada tas cokelat milik Kibum yang berisi pakaiannya, dan tentu saja kacamata kuno itu.

"Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, pastikan itu" gumamnya tegas.

Kangin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik tuan Andrew"

Namja itu mengeryit mendengar panggilan itu, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Betapa aku merindukan panggilan itu. Dan hanya kau Kim Young Woon, pelayanku yang setia yang berani memanggilku demikian"

"Saya selalu setia pada Anda berdua" jawab Kangin, suaranya masih datar.

Andrew tersenyum lambat-lambat, kebiasaannya kalau dia ingin memerangkap seseorang.

"Benarkah? Mungkin kau memang setia pada Siwon. Tapi padaku?"

Dengan tepat Andrew beranjak tepat dihadapan Kangin yang mulai kehilangan topeng datarnya, kepala pelayan itu mulai terlihat gelisah.

"Saya setia pada Anda berdua, saya pastikan itu" jawab Kangin cepat.

"Kau memang harus setia padaku..." gumam Andrew dengan nada malasnya yang biasa "Karena kalau tidak, aku akan marah. Dan kalau aku marah, tidak perlu kujelaskan kau sudah tahu bukan?" Andrew tersenyum sangat manis.

Wajah Kangin pucat pasi, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Dia tidak suka kalau harus terpaksa mendampingi dan berbicara dengan tuannya yang satu ini.

Rasanya seperti berhadapan dengan serigala buas yang memutuskan untuk bermain-main dulu sebelum memangsa korbannya.

Ah… Kenapa tuan Siwon tidak muncul-muncul?

"Saya bersumpah tidak akan berkhianat" gumam Kangin akhirnya.

Andrew terkekeh "Ya ya, karena kalau tidak, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan yang kedua kalinya" ia menoleh, senyumnya hilang dan menatap Kangin tajam.

"Kecelakaan yang pertama itu hanyalah peringatan. Menunjukkan apa yang bisa kulakukan kepada keluargamu kalau kau sampai berulah lagi, tapi aku tidak akan bermain-main pada kecelakaan yang kedua, kau tentunya mengerti kan?"

Kangin mengeryit, lalu cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya.

Putra dan menantunya mengalami kecelakaan parah di jalan pulang menuju rumah mereka tiga tahun yang lalu. Sebuah mobil dengan sengaja menabrakkan diri ke mobil mereka. Pengemudi mobil itu mati seketika, tetapi putra dan menantunya bisa diselamatkan meskipun terluka parah.

Dan semua itu terjadi setelah Kangin mencoba mengingatkan harabeoji Kibum bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintai cucu mereka.

Senyum Andrew muncul lagi melihat keryitan Kangin, dia kemudian menatap Kangin dengan ramah "Bukankah kau seharusnya berterimkasih padaku karena kebaikan hatiku?"

Kangin segera menganggukkan kepalanya, takut kalau dia tidak segera menjawab, tuannya yang menakutkan ini akan marah "Ka-Kamsahamnida tuan Andrew"

Andrew terkekeh mendengarnya, tampak puas.

"Dan kudengar menantumu baru saja melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki ya? Cucu pertamamu?"

Kangin langsung pucat pasi begitu Andrew mengucapkan hal itu didepannya. Tidak mungkin kan tuannya ini tega menyakiti bayi kecil yang tidak berdaya? Tapi Kangin kemudian menatap mata yang bersinar keji itu dan menyadari kalau Andrew pasti mampu melakukannya. Namja ini tidak punya setitikpun belas kasihan dihatinya.

"Saya bersumpah akan setia pada Anda tuan Andrew. Tapi saya mohon, jangan sakiti cucu saya, dia masih kecil"

"Hei… Kau menghinaku" Andrew terkekeh, "Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan dan hadiah untuk menantu daan cucumu. Lagipula kau tidak berpikir aku tega menyakiti anak kecil bukan?"

Kangin menatap Andrew dan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Kata-kata yang tersirat itu untuk member tahu dierinya bahwa Andrew mampu menyakiti anak kecil yang paling tidak berdosa sekalipun.

"Bagus" Andrew tampak puas dengan sikap diam Kangin, "Aku ingin kau setia padaku, bukan pada Siwon"

Andrew merenung lalu menatap tas pakaian Kibum yang terbakar habis.

"Menjijikkan sekali pakaian itu, pakaian murah yang membuat kecantikan Kibum-ku lenyap" tiba-tiba Andrew menoleh pada Kangin, "Kau juga berpendapat begitu bukan?"

Kangin langsung mengangguk.

"Perempuan murahan yang mengaku sebagai ibunya itu memperlakukan anaknya dengan sangat buruk, ibu paling pendengki yang yang pernah kutahu, dan menurutku…

Api dimata Andrew menyala

…ibu semacam itu sebaiknya tidak ada di dunia ini"

Kangin semakin pucat ketika melihat api dimata itu. Itu api yang sama saat tuan Andrew memerintahkan untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak diinginkannya. Kangin berdoa untuk Hyori.

Apapun yang direncanakan tuan Andrew padanya, Kangin harap agar tuan Siwon bisa membujuk untuk membatalkan niatnya. Kalau itu tidak berhasil, yah… semoga Tuhan melindungi Hyori.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Ruang makan itu kosong. Sarapan hangat sudah disiapkan di meja dan belum tersentuh sedikitpun.

Kibum mengeryit. Tadi Siwon hyung bilang akan menunggunya sarapan, tapi kenapa ruangan ini kosong? Lagipula kemana ummanya?

"Kau tampak berbeda"

Sekali lagi suara itu mengejutkan Kibum hingga ia langsung memutar badannya dan behadapan dengan Siwon yang baru memasuki ruangan. Siwon berhenti dan menatap lekat-lekat kearah Kibum dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya.

"Ah mian, sekali lagi aku mengejutkanmu" Siwon tersenyum, "Baju itu cocok untukmu" sambungnya.

Kibum menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ka-Kamsahamnida" gumamnya pelan lalu menengok kearah pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Hyori disana.

"Hyori tidak pernah sarapan, dia terbiasa bangun siang. Kesibukannya sebagai artis sudah mengubah pola tidurnya" gumam Siwon tenang lalu mendahului Kibum ke meja makan, "Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama, banyak yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

Dengan patuh Kibum duduk, aura namja ini berubah. Kali ini berwibawa dan penuh charisma, bukan aura menakutkan seperti tadi pagi. Mereka menyantap sarapan dalam diam sampai Siwon membuka percakapan, "Jadi selama ini kau dirawat oleh harabeoji dan halmeonimu?"

Kibum mengerjab mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Iya, Hyori terlalu muda ketika melahirkan saya. Jadi harabeoji dan halmeoni saya mengambil alih tugas untuk membesarkan saya" Kibum tersenyum mengingat keduanya. "Saya tidak menyesalinya, mereka pengganti orang tua yang baik"

Siwon ikut tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi Kibum "Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka"

Kibum mengangguk "Tentu saja"

"Kenapa kau tidak memanggil Hyori dengan sebutan umma?" Siwon bertanya dengan cepat, membuat tangan Kibum yang sedang mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya membeku. Pengalihan topic pembicaraan secara mendadak itu sejenak membuat Kibum terpaku bingung, tapi dia segera menemukan jawaban.

"Ah.. Mungkin karena saya kurang begitu dekat dengannya. Anda tahu, kami jarang bertemu dan lagi usia kami cukup dekat jadi rasanya cukup aneh kalau saya memanggilnya umma" Kibum berbohong, dan entah kenapa dia merasa kalau Siwon tahu bahwa ia sedang berbohong.

"Anak baik" Siwon meyesap kopinya tapi matanya menatap lekat kearah Kibum, "Kau melindungi ummamu meskipun dia sama sekali tidak peduli padamu. Aku tahu kalau Hyori tidak mau dipanggil umma olehmu, dia tidak mau terdengar begitu tua karena ada namja seumurmu memanggilnya dengan sebutan umma"

Kibum dibuat tak berkutik dengan kebenaran yang dilemparkan Siwon padanya.

"Katakan" sambung Siwon sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya, "Apa kau menyayangi Hyori?"

Kibum langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, meskipun kami tak terlau akrab, dia tetap orangtua saya"

Wajah Siwon tampak datar mendengar jawaban itu.

"Jika misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, apakah kau akan merasa sedih?"

Kibum mengeryit. Sekali lagi namja didepannya ini melemparkan pertanyaan yang begitu aneh, "Tentu saja" jawabnya langsung.

Siwon terdiam Nampak berpikir lalu menarik napas. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti kau harus tahu kesedihanmu adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan" gumamnya pelan. Lalu melanjutkan menyantap sarapannya dalam keheningan.

Sementara itu diujung meja yang satunya Kibum sedang sibuk berpikir, menelaah semuanya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Siwon benar-benar membuatnya kebingungan. Dan kalimat terakhirnya tadi, apa maksudnya?

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Hyori terbangun hampir menjelang siang, dia segera mandi dan berdandan secantik mungkin. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Matanya memandang sekeliling kamarnya, kamar ini mewah, bukan yang terbaik memang, Hyori mendengus, tapi kemudian segera tersenyum lagi.

Sebentar lagi. Dia hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi, lalu dia kan menempati kamar terbaik di rumah ini : Kamar Siwon.

Seulas senyum puas tersungging dibibirnya, membayangkan masa depannya akan dipenuhi kemewahan dan suaminya nanti, Hyori menyeringai di cermin, suaminya adalah namja yang akan membuat yeoja-yeoja lain mati cemburu pada keberuntungannya.

Siwon adalah calon suami paling potensial untuknya, dia melihatnya dalam acara amal yang kebetulan mengundang Hyori sebagai artis pengisi acara disana. Saat melihat Siwon pertama kalinya, dia langsung terpesona dan memutuskan untuk mengejarnya.

Ternyata perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Siwon juga tertarik padanya, dan tiga bulan setelah mereka menjalin hubungan namja itu melamarnya. Tentu saja Hyori tidak menolak. Hanya yeoja bodoh yang akan menolak lamaran namja seperti Siwon.

Hanya ada satu permasalahan, Siwon selalu menolak tidur dengannya, padahal Hyori sudah jelas-jelas memberinya iisyarat bersedia lebih dari sekedar bercumbu secara panas.

Lagipula baginya, jika mereka tidur bersama,ikatan mereka bisa lebih kuat. Hyori perlu memastikan bahwa Siwon tidak akan meninggalkannya sampai ikatan mereka sah dalam pernikahan nanti.

Tapi Siwon benar-benar tak tergoyahkan, namja itu hanya mencumbu Hyori dengan keahliannya yang membuat dia hampir gila, tetapi selalu terhenti ketika mereka hampir melewati batas.

'Malam ini aku harus berhasil mengajaknya tidur denganku'

Hyori bukan orang suci, dan dia tidak pernah berpura-pura sebagai orang suci. Reputasinya sebagai aktris sudah penuh dengan bernagai skandal dan gossip perselingkuhan.

Tujuh tahun sejak kebodohannya yang melahirkan seorang anak yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya, dia menikah lagi dengan seorang pejabat kaya yang kemudian diceraikannya setelah dua tahun pernikahan.

Perceraian yang menghebohkan karena marak dengan spekulasi perselingkuhan dan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya. Dia mencibir, waktu itu dia memang selingkuh. Suaminya waktu itu sudah tua sedangkan ia masih muda dan cantik. Jadi wajar-wajar saja kan kalau dia selingkuh?

Setelah perceraiannya itu ia hidup dengan bebas dan bahagia, sampai dia bertemu Choi Siwon. Namja yang akan mewujudkan seluruh impiannya untuk menjadi ratu yang akan membuat semua orang iri.

Setelah mengenakan gaun merahnya yang paling sexy, Hyori melangkah keluar kamar dan melalui lorong yang sepi untuk mencari Siwon.

'Dia pasti akan terpesona dengan kecantikanku'

Senyum Hyori makin membuncah penuh percaya diri. Dengan langkahnya yang gemulai ia melewati lorong demi lorong rumah mewah itu menuju ruang kerja Siwon.

"…harus yang terbaik untuk tuan Kibum"

Langkah Hyori langsung terhenti mendengar suara itu.

"Itu instruksi langsung dari tuan Siwon, semua harus yang terbaik untuk tuan Kibum. Apa pesanan sepatu dan yang lainnya sudah datang?"

Suara itu… Hyori mengeryit. Itu suara Kangin, kepala pelayang di rumah ini. Tapi apa Hyori tidak salah dengar? Yang terbaik untuk Kibum? Kibum? Kenapa Siwon mau repot-repot mengurus anak yang bahkan ia tidak pedulikan itu.

Dengan cepat otaknya berputar, dia harus segera mendapatkan Siwon bagaimanapun caranya. Malam nanti, dia akan menyusup ke kamar Siwon dengan gaun malam yang sexy untuk menyerahkan dirinya.

Siwon pasti tidak akan menolak lagi. Tidak pernah ada yang menolak pesona Lee Hyori sebelumnya.

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Hyori mematut dirinya didepan cermin terakhir kali sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, mau tak mau dia mengagumi kecantikannya sendiri.

Rambutnya yang diwarnai kemerahan oleh salon ternama tergerai panjang dan berkilaun indah, kulitnya yang sangat halus bagaikan sutera -hasil perawatan salon ternama- tampak bercahaya dan lembut.

Wajahnya sangat cantik, semua orang mengakuinya. Diusianya yang ke 36, ia telah mencapai puncak sebagai wanita matang dan percaya diri. Dia sudah berpengalaman menaklukkan hati para namja. Dan malam ini dia bertekad menaklukkan Siwon.

Setelah mengenakan jubah kamar tipisnya, pelengkap gaun tidurnya yang sexy, Hyori melangkah keluar kamarnya diam-diam. Saat ini tengah malam, lorong-lorong juga bercahaya temaram, dan dengan senyum sensual membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Hyori berjalan menuju kamar Siwon.

Diketuknya kamar itu pelan, tidak ada jawaban. Dengan ragu Hyori memegang handle pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tidak dikunci. Apakah Siwon masih di ruang kerjanya?

Pikiran itu membuatnya tersenyum. Kalau begitu kejutannya akan berjalan sempurna. Dia akan bebrbaring di ranjang dengan pose sexy, dan ketika namja itu memasuki kamar dan melihatnya, pasti akan senang sekali.

Hyori masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon, lalu menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Kamar itu sangat gelap dan bercahaya remang, Hyori mengeryit menyadari bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke kemar calon suaminya itu. Diedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Kamar ini luas, mewah dan indah. Tapi kesannya terlalu 'manly'.

Hyori mencibir, begitu mereka menikah nanti, hal pertama yang harus dillakukannya adalah mendekor ulang kamar ini. Karpet Persia mahal warna emas akan akan dipasangkannya dilantai untuk menggantikankarper bulu warna abu-abu yang sekarang diinjaknya. Dia ingin membuat kamar ini seperti kamar raja dan ratu.

Dengan puas Hyori melangkah mengelilingi ruangan, memikirkan perubahan-perubahan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Sampai ketika dia melangkah ke meja kayu di samping ranjang Siwon, langkahnya terhenti.

Tumpukan album foto?

Tertarik, Hyori membuka album foto yang sangat tebal itu. Ada kira-kira delapan album disana,dengan sampul kulit yang sangat tebal dan berukuran besar. Dan foto-foto yang ada didalam album itu membuat Hyori ternganga.

Album itu penuh dengan gambar-gambar Kibum! Ada Kibum yang sedang berjalan di trotoar sambil membawa bungkusan belanjaan, Kibum yang sedang duduk dan minum teh di sebuah rumah makan, Kibum yang sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman rumah, Kibum yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang namja berperawakan mungil didepan sebuah minimarket…

Hyori membuka kalap semua album itu. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Delapan album foto itu, semuanya berisi foto Kibum sejak dia masih kanak-kanak sampai sekarang!

Kenapa ini? Kenapa Siwon memiliki album foto seperti ini? Tangan Hyori mulai gemetaran.

Dan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang membuatnya tersentak.

"Ada yang bilang kalau kau lancang memasuki teritoral terlarang seseorang karena rasa ingin tahu yang berlebihan, maka keingintahuanmu itu bisa membunuhmu"

.

.

I'M SIPUT

.

.

Suara itu begitu dingin, berbisik seperti dihembuskan angin, tapi ditelinga Hyori seperti suara petir. Ia begitu kaget hingga menjatuhkan salah satu album foto itu ke lantai dengan suara berdebum keras.

Siwon ada disana, muncul begitu saja dari kegelapan, matanya menatap Hyori lalu beralih ke album foto yang tergeletak dilantai, wajahnya tampak tak senang.

"Sebelum kita berbicara-" suaranya lembut mengalir "-maukah kau mengambil album dilantai itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja, chagiya?"

Menakutkan…

Itulah pikiran pertama yang tertlintas dipikiran Hyori ketika mendengar suara Siwon. Suara itu biasa saja, diucapkan dengan intonasi yang begitu lembut, tetapi entah mengapa terasa menakutkan.

Siwon bilang apa tadi? Ah ya! Album foto…

Dengan sedikit gemetar, Hyori mengambil album foto itu dan meletakkannya kembali di meja. Siwon tersenyum puas melihatnya.

"Siwonnie… Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau…"

"Ssttt…" masih dengan tersenyum Siwon meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sendiri, meminta Hyori untuk berhenti bicara. "Saat aku bilang kita akan berbicara, berarti hanya aku yang bicara, dan bukan kau chagiya"

Bibir Hyori gemetar, gelisah dan bulu kuduknya meremang tanpa sebab. Kenapa Siwon terasa berbeda? Padahal dimatanya penampilan Siwon tampak sama, begitu tampan, tapi namja ini terlalu penuh senyum, senyum yang auranya berbeda, keji.

"Bertanya-tanya ya Hyori chagy?" Siwon terkekeh pelan.

Hyori menggeleng lalu mengangguk, kebingungan. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan mencoba membuka mulut untuk bersuara.

"Ssttt…" Siwon meletakkan telunjuk dibibirnya lagi, "Kita tidak mau membangunkan seisi rumah kan? Ini sudah tengah malam" suaranya berbisik, matanya penuh canda, seperti anak kecil yang mengajak temannya berkompromi melakukan suatu kenakalan rahasia.

Mau tak mau Hyori menahan suaranya, menunggu. Suasana kamar ini begitu menekan, menakutkan. Sementara Siwon terus berdiri diditu menatapnya dengan senyuman miliknya yang manis.

"Sebenarnya ini diluar rencana. Aku tidak ingin melakukan semuanya secepat ini" Siwon melirik album foto diatas meja kayu itu dengan sudut matanya, "Siwon akan marah, tapi seperti kubilang tadi, ketika rasa ingin tahumu membawamu memasuki territorial terlarang, kau-bisa-terbunuh" kata-kata terakhir diucapkan penuh penekanan.

Hyori mengeryit, Siwon akan marah? Apa maksudnya, bukankah namja yang sedang bebicara dengannya ini adalah Siwon? Ia mencoba mencerna omongan Siwon, tetapi karena terlalu gelisah otaknya tidak bisa berpikir.

"Kita harus memikirkan sesuatu, jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini" Siwon bersedekap berpura-pura serius, "Kita bisa memakai pisau, tapi darahnya terlalu banyak, dan aku sedang tidak ingin repot-repot membersihkan darah yang berceceran. Lagipula aku harus menggali lubang untuk mengubur mayat dibelakang. Hm… tidak, pisau terlalu merepotkan. Harus memakai cara lain"dahinya berkerut seolah berpikir, "Harus dibuat seperti kecelakaan" tiba-tiba Siwon menatap tajam Hyori sambil menyeringai, ia melangkah maju.

Otomatis Hyori melangkah mundur, tapi terhenti karena menabrak meja dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana Hyori-ah? Aku dapat ide yang bagus, kecelakaan dengan tersetrum didalam bathub sepertinya menyenangkan. Tidak ada darah, paling Cuma sedikit kesakitan. Tapi aku harus merelakan bathub disalah satu kamarku tidak dipakai selamanya"

Dahi Siwon berkerut seperti tidak senang karena bathubnya tidak akan bisa dipakai selamanya. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar seperti mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Ah! Ya, aku tahu. Jatuh dari tangga. Rasa sakitnya sedikit, paling hanya kesakitan ketika tangan atau kaki patah, dan ketika kepala menyentuh lantai dengan keras tidak ada kesakitan lagi karena nyawamu akan langsung melayang. Kita harus berharap begitu karena kalau tidak rasa sakitnya tidak akan tertahankan. Hm… Banyak darah mungkin, tapi aku bisa mengatasinya"

"Siwonnie… Kau sedang bicara apa?" suara Hyori terdengar berbisik, sedikit tercekat ditenggorokan karena ngeri. Kata-kata Siwon yang panjang dan lebar itu begitu mengerikan, dan tidak ada korelasinya dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Siwon menatap langsung kemata Hyori, semakin dekat senyum tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

"Membicarakan apa katamu? Hyori-ah, kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Siwon menggeleng berpura-pura bingung, "Aku maklum, semua artis biasanya bodoh"

Siwon sudah berdiri tepat satu langkah didepan Hyori, tangannya terulur meraih pipi yeoja itu dan mengusapnya lembut, "Hyori chagy… Tentu saja aku sedang membicarakan cara kematianmu"

"Apa?" wajah Hyori pucat pasi, shock.

"Hmmm" Siwon menggeleng dengan dahi berkerut seperti sedang memarahi anak kecil, "Kau sudah mendengar dengan jelas tadi, aku tidak mau mengulanginya lagi Chagy"

"Siwonnie…" Hyori mulai merengek, kalau saat ini calon suaminya itu sedang bercanda, maka candanya sudah keterlaluan. Jantungnya seperti mau meledak karena ketakutan.

"Siwonnie…" namja itu menirukan rengekan Hyori dengan nada mengejek, "Panggil saja nama itu terus, tidak akan berhasil. Kau sedang tidak beruntung dear karena harus berhadapan denganku sekarang" gumam Siwon misterius.

Entah karena tatapan Siwon yang keji atau karena nada suaranya, detik itulah Hyori sadar kalau Siwon tidak main-main, namja ini benar-benar akan membunuhnya!

Hyori berusaha melangkah untuk lari, tapi dengan mudah Siwon menahannya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berkilat ditangan kiri Siwon, itu… Sebuah pisau!

"Ini memang pisau jika kau bertanya-tanya" Siwon mengangkat pisau yang sangat tajam itu kedepan wajah Hyori, membuat yeoja itu memejamkan matanya ketakutan, "Kalau kau mencoba mengusik kemarahanku, aku terpaksa menggunakan pisau ini. Bukan masalah karena pada akhirnya kau mati juga. Tapi kau tahu tidak?"

Siwon memasang smirk.

"Tertusuk dengan pisau rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Pada awalnya, ketika perutmu tertusuk oleh pisau ini, tidak akan terasa sakit, tapi ketika aku mencabutnya mungkin sebagian organ dalammu akan keluar. Sakitnya tidak tertahankan, tapi tentu saja aku tidak berhenti disitu, aku akan menghujamkannya lagi, mencabutnya lagi. Terus seperti itu berkali-kali, dan ketika aku selesai… Percayalah, kau akan lebih memilih jatuh dari tangga" matanya berkilat senang.

Seluruh tubuh Hyori gemetar ketakutan mendengar penjelasan gila Siwon.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukannya! Polisi… Polisi akan…"

"Oh, apa aku lupa bilang soal mengubur mayat dikebun belakangku yang begitu luas?"

Wajah Hyori pucat pasi, "Kalau aku menghilang begitu saja, polisi akan mencariku!" Hyori mencoba mengancam.

"Aku punya banyak koneksi untuk mencegah hal-hal semacam itu terjadi, sedikit uang disana-sini, dan kau akan berakhir dengan cerita 'Artis Lee Hyori kabur keluar negeri setelah meninggalkan calon suaminya yang kaya raya dan membawa kabur koleksi perhiasan yang tak ternilai harganya dari rumah itu'"

Dahi Siwon mengeryit lagi.

"Meskipun kalau memang harus terjadi seperti itu, nantinya akan sedikit merepotkanku. Oleh karena itu demi kebaikan kita, sebaiknya kita lebih baik memilih 'tangga'" Siwon tersenyum mempesona "Bukankah kau seharusnya berteima kasih karena aku begitu baik?"

Hyori memucat. Berterima kasih? Apa maksud Siwon? Namja ini tersenyum sangat manis tapi tatapannya begitu keji seperti orang gila, dan Hyori yakin Siwon tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apapun yang tadi dikatakannya dengan begitu mengerikan.

"Siwonnie…." Air matanya mulai mengalir, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kau menakutiku… Ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Dengan santai Siwon mengambil dasinya lalu mengikatnya dibibir Hyori yang pasrah mulutnya dibungkam. Bagaimana mungkin dia berani memberontak kalau pisau tajam itu teracung dimukanya? Siwon mengamati hasil ikatannya, ia tersenyum puas melihat Hyori yang tidak bisa berbicara. Ia terlihat senang melihat air mata yang mengalir dipipi yeoja itu.

"Karena kau tidak mau berterimakasih, lebih baik aku mengikat mulutmu, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu bebicara. Aku muak mendengar suaramu, kau tahu itu? Aksen mendesahmu yang dibuat-buat itu terdengar sangat menjijikkan, apa kau berpikir dirimu begitu sexy?" cibirnya.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan nama Siwon. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Andrew" bisiknya sembari mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Hyori. Mata yeoja itu membelalak, bingung dengan perkataan Siwon barusan.

"Aahh… Kasihan… Kau ketakutan sekali ya chagiya? Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu begitu ketakutan. Kau tahu aku memang banyak bicara kalau sedang senang. Maafkan aku ya?" dengan lembut Siwon mengecup dahi Hyori lalu mendorongnya pelan-pelan keluar ruangan, dengan pisau yang masih menempel dipinggangnya.

Mereka melewati lorong remang-remang itu. Hyori berdoa sepenuh hati, mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dengan gelisah dan ketakutan.

'Kumohon! Siapa saja! Selamatkan aku!'

Tapi doanya sia-sia, rumah itu begitu sepi dan senyap. Sampai mereka berdua berdiri diujung tangga yang mengarah turun ke pintu utama dibawah.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Siwon terkekeh, "Aku lupa, mulutmu diikat ya?" dengan lembut Siwon melepas ikatan dasi dimulut Hyori.

Saat ikatan dimulutnya terlepas, Hyori bermaksud berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, membangunkan seisi rumah ini, meminta pertolongan. Tapi saat baru membuka mulut ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang kebawah. Siwon sudah mendorongnya.

Tubuhnya terlempar kebawah, melayang-layang sebentar lalu terjatuh dengan keras. Bunyi tulang-tulang patah berderak terdengar ditelinganya disertai rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Bau anyir darah mulai tercium. Terasa hangat dan nyeri menyebar tanpa henti dari belakang kepalanya.

Tapi tidak seperti kata Siwon sebelumnya, rasa sakit itu tidak langsung lenyap, ia masih sadar! Dan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya sangat luar biasa, sungguh tak tertahankan. Hyori masih bisa mendengar langkah kaki Siwon yang menuruni tangga pelan-pelan lalu membungkuk diatasnya.

"Masih hidup ya?" Siwon tersenyum.

Ia mengamati posisi Hyori yang terlentang dengan aneh, tangan dan kakinya tertekuk dengan posisi berlawanan, patah dengan tulang mencuat dikedua sisi. Dan darah segar mengalir dari bagian belakang kepalanya, mulai menggenang membasahi rambutnya.

"Hyori yang malang, sungguh tidak beruntung, kasihan sekali…" ia menggeleng pura-pura iba, lalu sekali lagi terkekeh sambil mengamati Hyori penuh rasa humor.

Hyori mencoba bicara, tapi hanya suara erangan yang terdengar dari tenggorokannya, dia terbatuk dan seketika itu juga darah segar menyembur dari mulutnya, keluar tanpa henti. Sangat menyakitkan, sampai kemudian telinganya mulai berdenging.

Hyori mencoba menatap Siwon, mempertahankan kesadarannya. Namja itu masih berdiri disana, tersenyum manis mengucapkan 'annyeong' dengan lembut. Tetapi kemudian kegelapan mulai menyelimutinya, menarik dirinya kedalam pusaran tak tertahankan.

Dan seperti kata Siwon tadi...

.

.

.

…semuanya lenyap…

.

.

.

From the Darkest Side

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ngaret ya? -_-

Saya tahu ini udah super duper lama update T^T

Tapi gimana dong? Lepi sering berpetualang dan jarang dirumah…

Warnet? Lupakan saja, ujung-ujungnya umma SiPut bakal nyuruh ke pasar…

Hah~ Saya akan usahakan buat gak telat. Tolong sabar ya? Remake juga gak semjudah yang dibayangin, beuh… #tepar

Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, soalnya ini udah tengah malam banget ^_^ (Saya sendirian ditemani dua ekor kucing, tapi kucingnya juga tidur -_-)

Tapi review kalian saya baca selalu kok buat penyemangat, jadi jangan khawatir… Chap depan insya Allah saya jawab. ^,~

Special thanks to :

Lee bummebum |**Rikanagisa**|**Kim Eun Seob**|anin arlunerz|baby sibum|**Lady Ze**|Seo Shin Young|Guest|**Mrs. EvilGaemGyu (kau benar-benar dongsaeng kurang ajar -_-)**| **baekhyunniewife**|Jirania|Vanesha|**bumranger89**|**sellinandrew**|Kyuwife|cK|bumhanyuk|Elfishy|**dirakyu**|

Thanks atas review dan supportnya^^

Dan buat para silent riders, tolong hargai sedikit karya saya, karena bagaimanapun tetap ada usaha jika seseorang menulis ff walau itu remake. Walau hanya tanda titik, Anda akan tetap saya hargai. Nama Anda akan tetap saya tulis, jadi jangan khawatir.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa itu **Mrs. EvilGaemGyu, **dia ini yeodongsaeng saya, orangnya evil sama kaya biasnya, jadi jangan heran kalau kami saling 'memaki' XD

Kami berdua fudjoshi akut yang hampir sama pemikiran, hampir loh ya, hampir XD

Mampir aja ke akun dia kalau penasaran, nanti juga tahu, kalau saya saranin baca karya dia yang **Reading Club**, itu ff genre horror remake dari manhwa, SiPut bantu dia ngoreksi ff itu, katanya biar klop aja, muehehehe…

Sekali lagi makasih ya atas kunjungannya, baik yang menampakkan diri maupun tidak. Duh, silent rider itu emang bandel banget }:

Follow and mention PutPut_407 kalau mau kenal SiPut dan mengetahui hal-hal lainnya.. #cipokatuatu

Eh ngomong-ngomong saya ini **ElfSiwonest **loh ya, jangan salah tafsir… Hehe #gakadayangdenger #pundung

Oke! Sampai ketemu chap depan! \(^0^)


End file.
